Not all seats are as comfortable as we might wish, whether car seats, office chairs, or any of a number of other types of seats. Various headrests and other seat cushion options have been provided in the past. The present apparatus provides a unique seat cover that includes a removable headrest with shape memory, along with further comfort features.